Déjame entrar
by clea everlasting
Summary: Las cosas cambian cuando uno se aleja y el otro solo se queda con su corazón, dandose cuenta de todo. RyoSaku


Los personajes no me pertenecen., la serie tampoco..T.T No hacia falta ponerlo y tener que recordarlo . 

Depues de la nota de autor he puesto un corto, me dio por hacerlo. Bueno ahora os dejo con el fic.

Se que ha pasado tiempo, tiempo en el que yo mismo te he alejado de mi. Donde solo recibiste indiferencia y frio. Ahora quiero cambiar eso y se que es difícil acercarse cuando fui yo el causante..

Te hice daño y soy muy consciente de eso, no sabes cuanto lo lamento..es cuando ahora que te añoro me doy cuenta de lo importante que eras.

Te veo pasar por la otra cera mientras sonries a tus amigas y yo aquí mirandote fijamente, como si solo fuese un recuerdo al que quisiera aferarme, pero se quedo atrás.

Como me gustaria que todo se hubiese quedado en una pesadilla..pero este dolor es real, no sabes cuanto.

Te alejas aún más y yo no puedo alcanzarte. ¿Qué hacer con esto que siento? No puedo conformarme, seré egoísta por volver a introducirme en tu vida. Se que te hice tanto daño, tan herido deje tu corazón que es difícil sanar las heridas.

Mis sentimientos, mis deseos, todos derramados en esta carta. Pero no se si dartela, tu te apartas mas de mi cada dia..Intente acercarme de nuevo pero desde que te conozco tu solo me pediste una cosa y fue que me alejara, tus ojos repletos de tristeza y miedo a sufrir de nuevo. Pero yo sigo siendo un egoísta que muere por ti, por este sentimiento que tarda me di cuenta.

Miro el semáforo y me doy cuenta de que por fin la luz sea puesto verde, salgo corriendo pensando que quizas te alcanze y aunque no quieras verme yo quiero ver de nuevo tus ojos tan cerca de mi. No puedo dejar que sigas pasando sin intentar cogerte antes de que te alejes a lo inalcanzable. Miro a varios lados pensando que quizas te perdi en mi busqueda. Siento un vacio que hace dolor en mi pecho, me siento derrotado, quisiera gritar hasta quedarme sin voz y odiarme, odiarme por todo..porque siento que ya te alejaste. Levanto la vista y te veo no muy lejos de alli saliendo de una tienda mientras te despides de tus amigas.

Mi mano tiembla nerviosa, mientras arruga un poco la carta. Me acerco rapido a ti y te tomo de la muñeca haciendo que voltees a verme. Se que te sorprendes, tan patetico debo parecer a tus ojos ahora.

-Ryusaki yo..solo quiero darte esto..solo eso..se que no tengo derecho a pedirte nada..pero.

Mi mano tiembla mucho más, temo que no la coja y entonces ¿qué más hacer?.

Siento sus manos sobre la mia y como con cuidado y dificultad toma la carta de las mias. Un breve suspiro sale de mis labios, tranquilizandome un poco.

-Esta bien..Ryoma kun…lo leere.

Me alejo sabiendo que mi corazón está en sus manos..tome la decisión que tome..al menos..no lo habré callado.

**Carta:**

Dejame entrar a tu vida y construirte un mundo ideal, supervisarte sueños y asi poder contemplar que existo en ellos. Dejame entrar a tu vida y nombrarte mi princesa, hasta volar cometas, hasta alcanzar todas las estrellas como en un sueño. Ven y dejame tocar tu corazon, no lo quiero lastimar, ya lo se que es delicado, solo quiero regalarte mi sonrisa, regalarte mil colores, construir nuestro arcoiris de ilusiones.

Quiero estar en tu camino e iluminarte los pasos, ser dueño de tu destino y susurrarte al oido cuando te sueño. Ven dejame tocar tu corazón, no lo quiero lastimar ya lo se que es delicado, solo quiero regalarte mi sonrisa..regalarte mil colores, construir arcoiris de ilusiones.

De regalo de destino el horizonte, nuestro rumbo siempre el norte donde el viento nos arrope y saber que corazon, esta siempre bien cuidado en su capa de dolor.

Solo quiero regalarte mi sonrisa, regalarte mil colores, construir nuestro arcoiris de ilusiones

Ven dejame tocar tu corazon, no lo quiero lastimar tambien se que es susceptible, solo quiero regalarte mi sonrisa como flor agradecida cuando abre sus ojitos a la ciudad. Ven dejame tocar tu corazon, no lo quiero lastimar ya lo se que es delicado, solo quiero regalate mi sonrisa, regalarte mil colores, construir arcoiris de ilusiones.

Echizen Ryoma

--

Una noche más sin conciliar el sueño, imaginandome tu sonrisa tan cerca de mi de nuevo, done pueda escuchar tu voz para mis oidos. No puedo esperar que un dia no te detengas a mirarme y yo me quede esperandote.

Aún no quieras estar cerca de mi de nuevo, yo no te dejare alejarte tan fácilmente. Ahora entiendo cuanto duele tener asi el corazón. Pero solo quiero al menos ser tu amigo..y aunque te engañe llegar a conquistar tu corazón.

--

No puedo dejar de pensar si la ha leido. Y es fin de semana..solo me queda esperar.

Necesito pasear y salir de aquí, las preguntas y comentario de mi padre me hacen sentir aun peor de lo que ya me siento.

No me he dado cuenta pero mis pies me han llevado ante su casa. Esa ventana esta abierta, como me gustaria que fuese la de ella y poder contemplarla desde aquí.

Me he quedado rígido al ver que ella se asomaba y me veia, logro mover mis cuerpo e intento alejarme de alli lo antes posible.

Escuho mi nombre de sus labios y me detengo aun dandole la espalda.

-No queria molestarte..no me di cuenta de que habia llegado hasta aquí.

-Ryoma kun..

Me doy la vuelta y siento como una de sus manos toca mi rostro dulcemente. Poco después siento una pequeña presion en mi hombro y siento un sabor dulce en mis labios. Empece a corresponderlos con fuerza, dulzura y necesidad. Todo tan rápido que no me di cuenta, pero sus labios suaves se separaban de los mios. Volivo a acariciar mi mejilla, mientras un rubor en ellas se alzaba como tambien las suyas.

-Nunca me dejaste de gustar Ryoma kun…tenia miedo.

-Lo se..pero hare que dejes de temer, Sakuno.

Y supe que poco a poco haria sanar su corazon de mis heridas..porque en ese momento, ella sonrreia.

FIN

Ovaji: creo que se escibia asi, que es la forma en la que llama Ryoma a su padre, seria algo asi como " viejo" hoy en dia.

N/A: Hola! Pues la Carta es una cancion "Supervisor de tus sueños- Suaves-" Me encantó la letra y empece primero a pasarla, después con ella se me ocurrio hacerle una historia y empece a escribir el antes de la carta y el después. Se que no es nada del otro mundo el one pero a mi me gusta y queria compartir el momento de escribirlo con las personas que les gusta el RyoSaku. Espero os gustase, aunque os gustaria mas si escuchaseis mientras lo leis la cancion, como yo ahora. Si a alguien le interesa se la paso por megaupload o algo.

Alguien me dijo en un review de otro fic que no podia ver el doujinshi que puse de la serie..si sigue asi, dejame tu correo o mandamelo al mio, es que creo recordar que era anonimo y no tenias correo para hablar para pasartelo de otra forma Ya me dices.

GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEERLO.

CORTO (algo humoristico):

Nanjhiro: El crio este..me pregunto si llegará a darle a la pelota, poco a poco lo enseñaré. Me mira con esa mirada como si quisiera decirme aparta. Y esa mata de pelo que le regale siempre esta a su lado, arañandome de vez en cuando.

Rinko aparece

Rinko: Nanjhiro..venga entrad en casa.

-

Estan viendo las teles mientras Ryoma juega con Karupin.

Rindo: me pregunto cuando dira su primera palabra.

Rinko: No se porque quieres tener tantos canales de televisión, se cogen hasta algunos japoneses, ves?- dijo poniendo uno.

Nanhjiro: tengo mis motivos. Dice ojeando unas revistas detrás de un periodico.

Rinko : seguro que ninguno bueno. Arg! Siempre estas con esas revistas y todo. Voy a tirartelas

Nanjhiro: no..por favor..eso no.

Mada mada…

Rink y su marido se quedan observando a su hijo, algo incredulos.

Rink: no me digas que acaba de hablar..

Nanhjiro arquea una ceja cuestionandolo mientrasespera que no sea lo que ha oido o su mujer la pagaria con él.

Rink: Ryoma..habla otra vez..que has dicho?

-mada mada..( mirando a su padre) o..o..vaji.

Rink: esto es culpa tuya…sus primeras palabras T.T .. y son esas..

Nanjhiro: no..no te alteres..deberias beber algo y..

-Ponta.. ( decia Ryoma viendo un anuncio japones)

Rink: TODO ES CULPA TUYA!


End file.
